


Legado

by ScatteredEsprit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Final abierto, Gen, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Season 2 spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredEsprit/pseuds/ScatteredEsprit
Summary: Keith era un caso perdido, su falta de disciplina lo habían llevado a ser considerado solo como un problema; por eso se sorprendió cuando un miembro de Galaxy Garrison intercedió para evitar su expulsión.





	Legado

El sonido de las agujas del reloj parecía colarse en sus oídos, era un ruido incesante. Una secretaria escribía con rapidez en la computadora, parecía golpear con fuerza las teclas. El dolor en su estómago se agudizaba y parecía ascender hacia su sien. Se sentía nervioso, aunque no quería admitirlo, pero sabía que éste día llegaría.  
Peleas con compañeros, inasistencia a clases, faltas de respeto hacia los profesores. Keith era sin duda un caso perdido. La secretaria detuvo su torpe tecleo y lo hizo pasar con el director.  
—Estamos conscientes de sus habilidades como piloto – un leve sentimiento de orgullo se apropió de su pecho – pero su comportamiento es inaceptable – el vacio volvió a inundar su ser. Observó a Iverson, permanecía de pie al lado del director, su rostro era severo pero en sus ojos se notaba una chispa de triunfo. Si había alguien con quien Keith no podía llevarse bien era el comandante Iverson, sus discusiones eran cotidianas, el comandante quería ser obedecido, el cadete era demasiado impaciente para seguir todas las reglas.  
—En Galaxy Garrison formamos operativos listos para obedecer una orden y saltar a la acción en los momentos necesarios, pero usted ha demostrado en múltiples ocasiones indisciplina frente a un instructor, lo que nos ha llevado a considerar su expulsión – Eso era todo, otra vez había sido un problema, ya no había nada más que hacer – pero…  
Iverson y Keith levantaron la vista con urgencia y la clavaron en el rostro del director. El corazón del joven cadete latía muy fuerte. – Un miembro de esta institución ha decidido responder por usted, por lo tanto al finalizar las clases preséntese en la entrada principal para reunirse con su nuevo instructor, Takashi Shirogane.  
Iverson intentaba contener su furia y, con el tono más respetuoso que logró conseguir, reclamó al director: — Señor, con todo respeto, Shiro es miembro de la misión Kerberos, la cual es muy importante y no considero correcto que el piloto de dicha misión pierda el tiempo en un asunto que no le corresponde, sin mencionar que él no es un instructor de la Academia.   
—Entiendo sus dudas- contestó el director– yo mismo se las planteé a Shiro, pero él insistió. Ha demostrado su capacidad y compromiso por eso confío que será capaz de manejar esto. Y a usted, joven cadete–continuo ahora dirigiéndose a Keith – le sugiero que aproveche su última oportunidad.  
El tiempo transcurrió muy rápido. Keith tenía su mente ausente, por lo que se sobresaltó al escuchar el último timbre. Recorrió los pasillos de la academia apresuradamente pero una enorme duda lo preocupaba: ¿quién era Takashi Shirogane? Había escuchado su nombre, lo presentía, pero no lograba recordarlo. Para su suerte, vio a un chico grandulón con un pañuelo naranja atado en su frente, quizás él podría ayudarlo.  
Se acerco a él, no lo reconoció cómo su compañero, pero lo consideró una posibilidad porque parecía tener su misma edad. El otro chico, al notar que Keith se acercaba, se mostró muy confundido pero intento sonreír nerviosamente al notar el seño fruncido del cadete casi expulsado.  
—Emm… hola Keith. – Muy bien, quizás sí eran compañeros.  
—Hola… – Keith maldijo internamente no acordarse de su nombre.  
—Hunk– aclaró el otro cadete dándose cuenta de ese detalle.  
—Si, Hunk – continuó Keith- ¿Has oído hablar de Takashi Shirogane?  
—¿Shiro? Sí, lo conocimos ayer ¿recuerdas? Vino a la clase del simulador a explicarnos cómo era ser un piloto y… pero tu llegaste tarde y entraste directamente en el simulador… pero estaba ahí cuando tú e Iverson discutie… no importa.  
Hunk seguía nervioso pero Keith no le estaba prestando atención, tenía una idea vaga de él; pero seguía sin comprender porque había intercedido a su favor.   
—¿Qué más?  
—¿Disculpa? – preguntó Hunk cada vez más extrañado.  
—¿Qué más sabes sobre él?  
Hunk empezó a balbucear. Conocía a Shiro, sí, pero solo lo básico. Su amigo, Lance, por otro lado, sabía todo sobre él. Lance consideraba a Shiro su héroe, quería ser como él o al menos poder ser su copiloto en alguna misión. Si tan solo estuviera ahí… aunque pensándolo bien… posiblemente lo miraría ofendido, después de todo Hunk estaba hablando con Keith, el rival de Lance. Ellos odiaban a Keith, Hunk no sabía porqué pero si su mejor amigo despreciaba a alguien él debía hacerlo también, así es como funciona la amistad. Ya podía verlo, con los hombros caídos y una expresión que denotaba confusión y recelo, ahora pedía una explicación sin decir ni una palabra, segundos después dramatizaba estar terriblemente ofendido y… un momento… realmente estaba ahí.  
—Mi amigo Lance – alzó Hunk la voz sin querer- sabe mucho sobre Shiro. Deberías preguntarle.  
—¿Quién es Lance? – indagó Keith. Lance arqueó las cejas indignado.  
—Ah, ya sabes. Compañero nuestro, cubano, piernas largas, siempre coqueteando, también es piloto. Y ¡oh! Mira. Justo esta allí.  
Keith se volteo. A él si lo reconoció, pero nunca lograba recordar su nombre. No podía perder más tiempo así que le preguntó que sabía acerca de Shiro.  
—¿Para qué quieres saber? –contestó Lance de mala gana.  
Keith se impaciento. Hunk al notar esto, le rogo con amabilidad a su amigo que respondiera.  
—Ok, ¿qué quieres saber?  
No quería revelar que casi había sido expulsado, así que optó por otra pregunta: —¿Es un buen piloto?  
—¿BUEN PILOTO? – la voz de Lance resonó por todos los pasillos– ¡ES EL MEJOR PILOTO DEL MUNDO! – acto seguido empezó a relatar las miles y miles de hazañas que Shiro había logrado a pesar de su corta edad. Hunk lo miraba sonriente, le agradaba ver a su mejor amigo hablar de algo que lo apasionaba. Keith intentaba descifrar algo que respondiera el porqué había intercedido por él, pero no le decía nada realmente.  
—Pero…–Lance dudó– ¿por qué te interesa? ¿No habías sido expulsado?  
—LANCE–imploro Hunk.  
—¿Cómo sabes eso? – Keith se puso a la defensiva. No le había dicho a nadie; tampoco hablaba con nadie, pero igual, ¿cómo era posible que supieran?  
—Iverson nos dijo que te iban a expulsar, quería que fueras un ejemplo de lo que no hay que hacer. Keith apretó el puño con fuerza- ¡Oye, amigo! ¡No te enojes conmigo! – se alarmó Lance– aparte, ya te habían advertido que esto podría pasar. Ahora dime, ¿por qué quieres saber de Shiro?  
Algo que Hunk admiraba de Lance era su valentía. Allí estaban con Keith, el cadete conocido por sus grandes habilidades como piloto y con una terrible reputación debido a sus múltiples peleas. Pero Lance, no demostraba temor, se mantenía firme mientras Keith parecía intentar contenerse de golpearlo. Debía interceder.  
—Umm… chicos – se acercó Hunk amistosamente, colocando una mano en cada hombro.  
Keith pareció salir de un trance. Miró a Hunk, honestamente no podría golpearlo, parecía ser muy amable. Miró a Lance, que lo observaba con recelo, a él sí podría golpearlo pero eso solo empeoraría su situación.   
—Me dieron otra oportunidad – omitiendo que se trataba de la última – debo ir a clases particulares con este tipo, Shiro.  
El mundo pareció caerle encima a Lance.  
—¿Tu castigo es tener clases con Shiro? – no pudo ocultar su indignación.  
—No es un castigo, es un periodo de prueba – aclaró molesto Keith. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo, quizás el famoso Shiro ya estaba ahí esperándolo. Hizo un vago ademan de manos y se fue dejando a los dos amigos muy sorprendidos.  
Cuando ya Keith se había alejado bastante, Hunk suspiró:  
—Bueno… eso fue… extraño– sonrió con alivio.  
—¿Por qué lo mandaron con Shiro? –Hunk reconoció el dolor en la voz de su amigo. Su más grande héroe junto a su mayor rival, debía animarlo.  
—Seguramente es porque no vieron al Sastre pilotear una nave. En ese caso, Keith ni habría sido una sugerencia.  
Lance sonrió a su amigo  
—Sí, seguramente- miró a Hunk y no pudo evitar sentirse afortunado — Gracias, Hunk– era sincero.  
—No hay problema, Lance. ¿Quieres que nos escabullamos en la cocina de nuevo?  
—Si, muero de hambre – contestó riendo el chico cubano.  
Los dos amigos se encaminaron hacia la cocina mientras Keith buscaba con la mirada a Shiro, maldiciendo no haberles preguntado a sus compañeros qué aspecto exactamente tenía su nuevo instructor.


End file.
